darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Caern Wars
The Caern Wars describes a brief but brutal series of events between the Garou of the Shifter and the Magi of the Traditions. Having already a great deal of mistrust for the other, it took the Nephandi and /or the Black Spiral Dancers only a moderate amount of effort to push one side against the other. The ensuing conflict nearly destroyed both sides. The conflict started small, in raids against one another to either raid Caerns for Tass/Quint or to strike back for said raids. As the Garou became more militant and adversarial, the Magi closed ranks and split their efforts in defending their numbers and launching counter attacks to push back the assault of the Garou. The conflict managed to stay 'mostly' out of the public view but eventually ended in the Fall of Red Rock. Details There were many events that comprise the series of time known as the Caern Wars. Garou *Black Furies:Honorable Defenders, they took heavy losses but survived. See also: Blood of the Mother *Bone Gnawers: Honorable Defenders, they took heavy losses but survived. See also:Breaking of the Bone *Children of Gaia: Honorable Defenders, they took heavy losses but were quick to rebuild. See also: Blood of the Mother *Fianna:Honorable Defenders, they took heavy losses but survived. See also: Silent Stars *Get of Fenris:Ravenous Warriors, they took heavy losses and only a handful survived. See also: Battle of Crows *Glass Walkers: Honorable Defenders, they took heavy losses but survived. See also: Breaking of the Bone *Red Talons: Honorable Defenders, they took heavy losses but all survivors either left or faded. See also:Ghost Wolves *Shadow Lords:Ravenous Warriors, they took heavy losses and only a handful survived. See also: Battle of Crows *Silent Striders: Honorable Defenders, they took heavy losses but were quick to rebuild. See also: Silent Stars *Silver Fangs: Honorable Defenders, they took heavy losses but survived. See also: Blood of the Mother *Stargazers: Honorable Defenders, they took heavy losses but were quick to rebuild. See also: Silent Stars *Uktena: Cunning Strategists, they lost many holding back their ace in the hole. See also: Battle of Crows *Wendigo: Honorable Defenders, they took heavy losses but all survivors either left or faded. See also: Ghost Wolves Mage *Akashic Brotherhood: One of the chief defenders of their nodes. They were hit with the Hermetics in the final battle, losing nearly all of their numbers. *Celestial Chorus: Hesitant to join the fight, focused mostly on healing and defense. *Cult of Ecstacy: Unless they were directly attacked or had any personal stake, they stayed out of the fight. *Dreamspeakers: Hesitant to join the fight, focused mostly on healing and defense. *Euthanatos: One of the chief defenders of their nodes. They were hit with the Hermetics in the final battle, losing nearly all of their numbers. *Order of Hermes: Quick to go after the Garou to secure their nodes. They were hit the hardest, losing almost all of their numbers. *Sons of Ether: Builders of great war machines, they supported the front line fighters against the Garou. *Verbena: Hesitant to join the fight, focused mostly on healing and defense. *Virtual Adepts: Warriors on the Digital Web, they supported the front line fighters against the Garou. *Hollow Ones: Unless they were directly attacked or had any personal stake, they stayed out of the fight. Category:Event/LATMA Category:The Fallen Category:Convention/Garou Category:Convention/Mage Category:Convention/Traditions Category:Convention/Sphere Category:Convention/Shifter Category:Event/Traditions Category:Event/Pentex Alliance